It's All A Mystery To Me
by Ranibow2malfoy
Summary: Drew really didn't know what to think about the girl who sat in the back of the class, and wore cat ears with her red uniform. He only knew that she was supposedly in love with him, and that he was somehow willing to give her a slight chance. Minor smut and random pairing. One-shot! R/R please.


**A/N: Just an idea.**

**Just a quick one shot for you guys.**

She had always been there; left in the shadows. She had been over looked countless times, and never once had he even thought to look twice. Even when she wore those ridiculous cat ears or two different knee high socks, ones with stripes and ones with poka dots. He barely remembers any time they'd even spoken. Maybe once when he held a door open for her? Or twice when he allowed her to cut him in the lunch line because he couldn't decide if he wanted pasta or chicken? He was pretty sure they had English together though or was it Spanish? He looked down at the notes he'd sloppily taped to blank pages in his notebook. Sometimes he'd reread one, trying to see between the lines when he was bored in class; so quite often actually. He then wondered if she'd ever noticed when he turned the crumpled pages over and over. He flipped randomly and stopped.

He'd gotten this one about two weeks ago.

'_Dear Drew Torres,_

_Dreamy, delicious, diligent Drew. Every day I walk by you and wonder when you'll lay your eyes on me, so it's not just me but you're watching too. Me, the scared little girl who's afraid to approach the big bad football player that every girl at Degrassi has wet dreams about. I was watching you in class today, much like a college scout. It's so cute how you stare out the window, like you're searching for adventure in the trees and sunshine. It's even more adorable when you doodle those little cartoons on all your tests after every line. I love you Drew Torres._

_XOXO Childish Fan Girl'_

He'd gotten twelve of them in the past two months, each one displaying information only someone very, very close to him could know. He'd wondered week after week who she was, how she got into his locker, and why was she so scared to approach him? Yes, he had a dangerous past and some crazy ex's, but that wasn't really all that uncommon at Degrassi. He then looked at the latest letter, flipping a couple pages and gazing at the familiar curly but neat hand writing.

'_Drew Torres…_

_I'm not sure if I'll ever give you this letter, but if I eventually achieve any amounts of courage this will be on the door of your locker under the usual cat magnet I've used. I'm ready to tell you now because I realize I'll never be more than a fictional character in some lame high school mystery if I don't. You're probably going to be confused and possibly disgusted once you read my name, but please take into consideration all the effort I've put into this, all the long nights dreaming of that smile, all the days sitting in the background as you flirted with all those other girls, and all the things I had to go through to get your locker combination. I know it's all a little creepy, but please, give me one chance. That's all I'm asking for here. Sorry this didn't rhyme, but I'm too nervous to be witty._

_I'll be sitting outside on the picnic table when school ends. If you want to, come join me?_

_XOXO Childish Fan Girl _

_Aka Imogen Moreno' _

He reread it three times and then looked up at the clock. He had two minutes until the final bell rang. Did he want to meet her? He had thought of a hundred girls that could be behind the mysterious love notes, but never once did he even consider it to be Imogen. He knew she was in his grade, and that she dated or banged Eli, Adam's best friend. And he'd thought she was a lesbian considering she dated Fiona Coyne for like a month, but somehow this practically invisible girl was in love with him? She was obviously obsessed with him to say the least. She knew his favorite lunch, his favorite shirt, his favorite flavor of gum, and even his gym locker number. She had to have been stalking him for only God knows how long, and yet he never really noticed her. The last thought made him feel a little bad. He ignored everything without even realizing that he was doing it. With that in mind, he decided maybe a few minutes at a public picnic table with her wasn't that bad. At least he could get some answers to all his questions.

As the bell rang, he got up and collected his books, walking to his locker at normal pace, and smiling as hot chicks paraded by in shortened skirts, and their shirts with as many buttons undone as possible. Uniforms sucked, but he didn't mind the resemblance to the dirty school girl outfits every guy got hard for. Drew opened his locker and immediately searched the inside door; as he always did since the letters started to come. Nothing, the striped brown cat magnet had nothing held underneath it. He thought about taking it down since he now knew who had been sending them and who'd put it there in the first place, but decided maybe it could stay a little longer. As long as no one from the football team noticed it that is. He slid his books onto the top shelf and then threw his pen to the bottom. He grabbed his varsity jacket and shut the door.

"Here we go." He mumbled, heading for the doors. Since it was Friday most people weren't standing around, they were eager to get the hell away from the prison they were forced to attend five days a week; so it was mostly cleared out. He silently thanked God, because even though he realized how shallow it was, he didn't want a lot of people seeing him with Imogen.

He walked outside and stood on the top step looking across the yard for his girl. His girl? Where did that come from? He shrugged it off as the remaining affects of shock and quickly spotted her reading a book at the picnic table. He made his way down the rest of the steps, taking his time considering he had no idea what to say to this chick. She was his stalker after all.

When he was about five feet from her he stopped and examined her more closely. She wasn't bad looking. Skinny, a bit mousey, and that scarf was far from matching her red uniform but not nasty or anything. Her face was decent and acne free. He also figured she wasn't going to be boring like Marisol or gang related like Bianca. Not to mention she had a solid C cup at least, and he wasn't a hater for tits.

"Hey." He finally stated, walking the rest of the way to the table and sitting down across from her. Imogen's head quickly snapped up, a worried look on her face.

"Drew Torres… You came." She barely whispered, sounding surprised. He smirked lightly, thinking she was pretty cute when she wasn't being over dramatic or kinda crazy.

"Yeah, seemed like the right thing to do." He answered honestly. He peered down at the book she was reading. The words were small, and the thing was thicker than most of his useless and unopened text books. She was another brainiac like Alli. He kinda dug girls with brains; so this was a plus he figured.

"Thanks I guess. You must think I'm really bizarre…" She mumbled, looking at him like he was a new discovery, her head titled and her eyes wide and searching. He avoided her creepy gaze, looking at the tree beside their table instead.

"I mean, it's not every day a girl stalks you, but I mean it could be worse. You could have made a doll out of my hair or something crazy like that." He chuckled at the last part, but she didn't seem to look amused, and for a second he wondered if she had in fact done just that.

"I wouldn't say I've been stalking you per say; more on the lines of conducting a scientific examination, with different motives and intentions." She replied, her voice up beat and confident. He smiled a little at her and loved the blush she produced.

"How can you like be in love with me Imogen? You don't even know me? Yeah, you know shit about me, but we've never even had a conversation until now?" He questioned, not being able to hold his curiosity back any longer. She sat there silently for a moment looking at the carving's covering the wooden table top. Her fingers traced a mangled heart with almost unreadable initials in it for a moment, and then suddenly she looked up to meet his eyes; her blush still prominent.

"I-I'm not sure really. After Fiona and I broke up, things were blurry. I wasn't sure about my sexuality, and people were even worse than normal to me. Because now I wasn't just the weird girl in cat ears; I was the weird girl who liked other girls. I was so desperate I even let Jake Martin finger me in the back of a classroom one day, just because I needed some sort of physical comfort and contact… Then one day when I was sitting in the back of English class, staring aimlessly out the window while everyone else was talking to friends, I heard this beautiful laugh. It was yours and for the first time ever I really looked at you. You were so gorgeous, and so in style and got along so well with the popular kids. You struck my interest, and so I started digging, finding things out about your past, your present and your future. The more I found out, the more I wanted to know, and the deeper and deeper I fell for you. I'm not sure where it all clicks and how it all works, but it just is, and I can't stop it now." She rushed through her confession. Drew was trying his best to understand and take in everything, eyes following her lips as she spoke. So all he had done was laugh and that had started this? Jake Martin fingered her? Well, Jake was popular so at least he wasn't the only guy… Wait what?

"Wow, that's… Crazy." He muttered, still slightly confused. She looked at him hurt, then down towards the table again.

"Shit, no I didn't mean you're crazy, just the situation. Sorry..." He mumbled, feeling bad. She raised her head again and smiled. He liked her perfect white teeth. Drew wasn't sure what it was that made him say the next words; just that she interested him and that barely ever happened anymore. She also made him feel special, and everybody wanted to feel special.

"Do you wanna come chill at my place? My parents and Adam aren't home, and I'll just be bored all day anyway." He offered, deciding he'd give her a small chance. Sure, she'd be bad for his reputation, and he doubted his mom would like her, or Adam, but when had he actually ever cared anyway? He really would just be home bored, playing some mindless video game and avoiding his homework as much as possible. So why not just try something out? It's not like it meant they were getting married he argued with himself.

Her face lit up like a light bulb, and her smile couldn't be stopped. Drew was used to girls getting all excited by his offers, but hers seemed so much more genuine, and he could tell she never expected him to even show up today, let alone invite her over. He kind of liked feeling like the good guy for once.

"I'd love to Drew Torres!" She squealed, jumping up and collecting her things in a rush. He smiled at her enthusiasm. He wasn't going to lie; she did wonders for his ego. He stood up and waited for her to be ready. In moments she was at his side, arm laced around his and the other holding his forearm. He thought she was even more adorable when she was all eager and clingy like this.

The walk to his house was filled with her rambling on about things he'd never even thought about like particles in the air, and how many people were taking the exact steps they were hundreds of years ago. He listened intently to her babbling, making brief interjections, but really he just liked listening to her. She had so much to say and changed the topic so frequently that he had to pay attention or get totally lost. She wasn't boring him, and he felt like he could get used to someone like this. Drew had also noticed she needed no direction as to which way to go or how to get to his house; which meant she had already known where he lived. He chalked it up as her being friends with Eli, but it still irked him a little bit.

"You're house is very eccentric. I really like the flower beds; they match the color scheme quite well. Your mom must be a great coordinator." She grinned over at him, as they walked the final steps, and he opened the door for her. She blushed and walked in; looking around like it was a museum. He put his jacket on the coat rack and watched her. He guessed to Imogen it was a museum, the museum of Drew Torres.

"It's lovely. Reminds me of a Barbie and Ken house kind of." She stated, eyeing the baby pictures on the wall across from them. Drew shrugged, walking into the kitchen and opening up the fridge.

"Want something to drink?" He asked. She nodded, taking the out stretched Mountain Dew and popping the tab, but only half opening it. He quickly opened his, chugged it and threw it in the trash within a minute. Imogen giggled, and he blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head, feeling like a cave man again.

"Can I see your room?" She asked suddenly. Drew paused for a moment, pondering her question. He hoped she wouldn't steal anything of his to smell at night or something equally as weird, but then again, maybe she wanted to live out some kinky fantasy about him, and he was defiantly okay with that.

"Sure, it's upstairs." He started to walk towards the steps, looking back to see her right on his heels. She smiled at him, and he gave her his infamous full toothy grin. She looked dazzled like every other girl he'd used it on.

"Right this way." He winked over his shoulder and kept going, smirking when he heard her breathing pick up a bit. He loved having that affect on girls.

Drew wasn't really sure how it all had happened, he was showing Imogen all his sports trophies, and then she just looked up at him, and walked over, grabbing the back of his head and kissed him so hard he thought his lip might bust. She was needy and always wanted more, wanted to touch everything, wanted to slow down or speed up. He was constantly taking directions from her as he thrusted into her tight hole, hard this time. She was clawing at his back, and pushing up to meet him roughly. He loved her enthusiasm, but she wasn't as experienced as Bianca, which meant she was also a lot tighter around his dick. Her moaning was incredible, and her tits jiggled just how he liked as skin slapped skin.

"Yes Drew! Yes!" He groaned, vaguely realizing that it was the first time he'd heard her say just his first name. He pumped into her faster, the incredible warmth and the way her walls squeezed him was making his mind fuzzy, and his stomach coil. He knew he was close, and he also knew he had to make her cum. This was their first, and possibly last time fucking, he wanted to make an impression. He reached a hand between them and went to work on her clit, pintching, twisting and pushing around it in circles. Soon enough she was thrashing, and swearing beneath him. Drew smirked at the sight, still trying to keep up his pace.

"You like that?" He groaned, leaning down to bite on her nipple, realizing soon that she loved to be bitten.

"Yes Drew yes! So good!" She screamed, and he lifted up to give her a sloppy kiss and then moving down to bite and suck at her neck, leaving obvious marks.

"Awe baby you feel so good." He mumbled into her neck, and she just gripped him tighter, her legs winding around his back like snakes.

"I love you Drew Torres!" She screamed and then he could feel her walls closing in around him, milking his dick for all he had. He rode out her orgasm, going as fast as he possibly could, and then he was exploding. He shot rope after rope of his seed into the condom, pushing into her as deep as he possibly could and moaning louder than he'd ever admit. When they were both settled down, he laid his sweaty head on her tits and relaxed, as his breathing started to slow down. He could hear her heart racing, and feel her chest heaving, but she didn't say anything; just played with his hair and still firmly held herself around him.

"Damn..." He stated, sitting up and finally pulling out of her. He stood up and took the condom off, tying it in a knot, wrapping it in tissue and then throwing it in his trash. When he looked back at Imogen, he couldn't help but be drawn into the eyes that were examining every inch of his naked body.

"You're such a beautiful creature Drew Torres." She stated, not meeting his eyes, just continuing to stare at his tanned, muscular skin. He smiled, and then traced his eyes over her. She had a great body, thin, smooth, hairless and tanned to perfection. Her tits were a good D maybe, bigger than he'd originally thought, and her nipples were light brown and hard. Her stomach was toned, and led down to her shaven slit, then to her long, tan legs. Imogen was hot, and he'd never really even noticed. He imagined that he was one of the only guys, besides maybe Eli and Jake to see this.

"Enjoying the show?" He asked playfully, picking up his boxers and slipping them on. She bit her lip and blushed, not being able to meet his eyes. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and leaned down to kiss her softly, trying not to smirk as her breath hitched at his tenderness.

"You need to get dressed babe; you don't have to leave, but I don't want my parents walking in." He stated, barely an inch away from her face. She just nodded, getting up and finding her uniform quickly. She didn't wear panties, and Drew loved that. He watched her dress, and put her hair back into a bun. He didn't remember pulling it out; just that he gripped her flowing locks as he kissed her and laid her back. He was defiantly surprised with how things had turned out today, and he wasn't going to promise her a relationship or anything, but he didn't want her to leave just yet; which was odd for him, he usually loved 'em and left 'em, but he figured that it meant something, and he'd follow that feeling and see how things went…

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. I wrote it up quickly, so some facts might not be right. **

**Review please=]**

**hugZ()**


End file.
